Call Me Your Sugar
by DidiTwitches
Summary: LxShy, emo chick OC. NearxHyper, cosplaying OC. Nuff said. Bad summary...yeah...
1. Nuff said

**I do not own Death Note. It would be **_**very**_** different if I did. This is an LxOC story. I hope you like it! Please review!**

…

New school usually means new drama. I've lived in Okinawa all my life and one day my dad tells me it's time to pack our stuff and move. Tokyo is not too far, but it's still away from my friends and cozy neighborhood. Tokyo is so much louder and rougher.

My father told me it's because he wants me to have a better education. Apparently public school isn't good enough anymore. He transferred me to The Tokyo Academy for Gifted Adolescents.

Basically the school will consist of rich kids who either have sticks up their ass or party so much its revolting.

I was now looking up at said Academy wearing the standard uniform. Ugly ass thing too. Beige button-up shirt, beige, black and red plaid skirt, white knee-high socks and black shoes. I am wanted for a fashion crime in 12 cities, I'm sure of it.

I waltzed into the lobby, ignoring curious glances from the students. I slammed open the door to the school and was greeted by the silent stares of over a hundred students.

_Great. I'm an outcast already._

Fortunately I studied the school map the day before and couldn't get lost. I warily walked towards the office, once again ignoring the looks. I opened the door and was greeted by a 0-something guy with short, shaggy black hair and a warm smile. "Hey! You must be the new student! I'm Mr. Matsuda! The V.P!"

_Ok. Waaaaaaaaaay too cheerful. It's burning my soul._

"Uh, yeah. I'm Kimmi. Kimmi Hitomi."

"So, where did you come from Hitomi?" he asked, randomly pulling out my file.

"I'm from Okinawa. Born and raised." I replied.

"You're pretty far from home," he said.

"Yes. I know." I said quietly.

"Well anyways, here's your schedule and map of the school and school handbook and locker information! Have a fun first day!" he said before scampering off.

"O…k…odd." I brushed of the meeting and went to check out my locker.

"Locker 610, locker 610…where are you?" I mumbled to myself as I walked down the halls. They were now empty. Class had probably started. I was the only one around.

"Ah! Here it is." I spun the dial like a pro and opened it on the first try. The locker was completely empty and begging for some personalization. I quickly dug into my bag and pulled out various pictures and magnets. I plastered the door with pictures of me and my friends, bands, and actors. After customizing my locker I decided to give myself a tour of the school. I mean, really, what teacher is gonna get mad at the new kid? It's my first day, I'm untouchable.

I shook my head so my bang was out of my eyes and adjusted my skirt. I seriously felt like a porn star. The school board couldn't design a less revealing and less likely to make a guy jizz their pants.

I grabbed Ipod from my messenger bag and blasted "Perfect" by Flyleaf in my ears. I skipped down the halls, peeking into all the rooms.

I finally found what I was looking for. The school's library. It was quiet, no one ever went in, and no teacher would look for a student. The perfect hiding spot. I browsed the sections and found the Horror section. Feeling at home I plopped down in a chair and read some scary stories.

After reading for a while, the bell rang, signaling second period.

_I should probably attend a class shouldn't I…?_

I hopped off the chair and scanned my schedule. _Ok, second period…Algebra…shit…_

I groaned and waltzed my way over to the class. I opened the door and once again greeted by stares.

A lady (I'm assuming she's the teacher) smiled brightly at me. "Hello! You must be Kimmi!"

It's really amazing how my name is Kimmi. It's so preppy sounding for someone who's not preppy. "Yuppers. That's me."

"Wonderful! Your seat is behind Nate."

I glanced around the room praying Nate didn't have an attitude or B.O. A shy looking albino boy raised his hand.

I walked to the seat behind him, which was thankfully in the back row. Me and math are not on good terms.

Nate didn't stop staring at me as I sat down. "What is so interesting about my face that you proceed to stare at it?" I whispered rudely.

He tilted his head ever so slightly. "Nothing." He then tuned around.

I snorted. _Typical. Damn rich kids and their 'I shit higher than my ass' attitude._

I started doodling in my notebook. It was better than taking notes any day.

A note suddenly found its way onto my desk. I opened it carefully.

**Hello. I'm Nate, but you can call me Near.**

I looked up at the kid in front of me. He was staring at me again. I rolled my eyes, but decided to just go with it.

_**Hi. I'm Kimmi. Why don't you just talk? It's easier.**_

He took it from my hand and wrote some more.

**I'm not good with people. I'm good with numbers. Notes just help.**

_**Well that's funny. I'm good with people but terrible with numbers. **_

**I could help you, if you want. **

_**With math? That'd be cool I guess. I need all the help I can get.**_

**But I need something in return.**

I raised my eyebrows at this. _**Like what?**_

**You're a girl. I can't talk to the girl I like. I need help. That's where you come in.**

_Great. I'm going to be this kid's flirting training dummy._ _**If you help me get at least a B in this class you got yourself a deal.**_

**Deal. **He nodded his head at me.

I smiled to myself in victory. At least I can count on one good grade this semester.

…

The bell rang and I followed Near out. "So who's this girl you like?" I asked.

He looked away embarrassed. "You'll meet her soon enough."

I rolled my eyes again. "Whatever you say, Casanova." I walked in the opposite direction to my next class; English.

I found a nice seat in the back and chilled out. The teacher either didn't care about introducing me or simply forgot. I happily chilled and took notes without any interruptions. I still got a few glances from my peers (apparently they've never seen an emo chick before.). I actually liked English though. It was all about Shakespeare plays and tragic poems.

The kid in front of me turned around suddenly. "You're new here aren't you?"

I looked up and our eyes met. I gasped slightly when I saw him. He had jet black hair like me, but his was very untidy and stuck up in odd angles. He had big black eyes and black rings around his eyes, much like a panda and they seemed to burn into my soul. He was, in plainer English, gorgeous!

"Y-Yeah." I stuttered. _Just calm down. Don't make a fool out of yourself. _

He tilted his head, which made him look even more adorable. "What do you think of the school so far? Be honest."

I felt my face heat up at his stare. "It's good…" I lied.

He slightly smiled "You're lying. Tell the truth." He whispered, his face getting closer to mine.

"Well…I keep getting stared at in the halls, I hate these godforsaken uniforms and the only place so far I like is the library."

He nodded his head. "Well you do bring attention to yourself. Black eyeliner, long jet black hair, bang in your face, music in your ear blasting, and your big brown eyes. You're kind of hard to miss in this place."

"Um…thanks…I guess?"

He softly chuckled. "Your welcome." He turned around in his seat and then quickly turned back. "By the way, I'm L, and you are?"

"I'm Kimmi Hitomi."

He nodded in approval and turned around again. I reclined in my chair, an immovable smile on my lips.

…

Didi: Ok, I had to re-do my first Death Note story cuz it was tooooooo serious, random, and just plain rushed crap. This one is hopefully better. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter!


	2. FML

**I do not own Death Note. It would be **_**very**_** different if I did. I hope you like it! Please review! **

…

The bell rang and L got up. "I'll see you later Kimmi" he said softly to me. I swooned like a schoolgirl. Oh damn I am a schoolgirl…go figure…

I dreamily walked to my next class, Chemistry with a spring in my step. Upon arriving I noticed Near sitting in the back talking to a red-headed guy and a blonde girl. The red head had orange goggles around his neck and his red tie loose. The blonde girl was oddly wearing the male uniform and had her beige button up shirt undone with a white beater underneath. Near noticed me and waved me to the back.

"Hey Kimmi, I was just talking about you." He said.

I raised an eyebrow. "What happened to the whole 'I'm no good with people' thing?"

"Well, I've known these guys since I was a kid. This is Matt…" he said motioning to the red-head, who smiled brightly at me.

"…and Mello." The blonde nodded and smirked at me. "You're new, huh? I could give you an _extensive_ tour of the school if you like?" he purred…wait…ITS A GUY!

"You're a guy?" I asked incredulously. His smirk disappeared and was replaced with a scowl.

"Of course I'm a guy! Jesus Christ! Can't you tell a guy when you see one?" he asked bitterly.

Matt could not stop laughing. "Well, you do look like a chick Mels!" This earned him a punch in the arm from Mello.

"Shut up asshole!" Mello spat but Matt didn't hear him over his own laughter.

"As you can see, Mello is a bit…aggressive…" said Near.

"Yeah, I got that." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Hahahaha! Oh, that's rich! I like you!" said Matt pointing at me once he stopped laughing. "I have a feeling the rest of the gang is gonna like you too!"

I tensed up. "The rest of the gang?" I asked hesitantly.

"Yeah! You'll fit right in!" he said while pulling a DS out of his pocket.

"Matt has a gaming addiction…" said Mello while pulling out a random chocolate bar and started munching. "It's a terrible habit."

Near sighed. "Well, anyway, at lunch just look for me and I'll introduce you to everyone."

I nodded shyly. I am a natural born sarcastic smart ass. One way or another, I will offend someone here and end up all alone again.

…

(Fast forward to lunch, because really, who gives a crap about classes?)

I entered the cafeteria. It was gi-freakin-normous! I was having some doubts about ever finding Near. But lo and behold, albinos are easy to spot amongst a crowd of beige, black and red.

I walked to where he was sitting and was greeted by a strange assortment of people. Matt and Mello were there along with two gothic Lolita girls and a dude who looked like a complete prick.

One of the girls was wearing the beige button up shirt but with an all black tie and bunch of cute pins. She wore black fishnet stockings underneath her skirt and had three inch black pumps. Her hair was blonde and she had two little pigtails on her head.

She smiled widely at me and waved. "Misa Misa says Hi!"

I took that to mean that she was Misa. "Um…hi?"

"DATTEBAYO!" someone screamed behind me. A huge…something tackled me and fell on top of me.

"Owww…" I groaned. I raised my head, trying to see (and glare) at my attacker. I was now face to face with the other girl. She had tan skin and striking black hair. She wore her uniform like Misa but wore neon green leggings under the skirt and black Converse.

I blinked. "Um…would you mind getting off?" I grumbled unhappily.

She quickly got up and abruptly shook my hand. "HAI! I'M KUROMI IKUMI! YOU ARE SO CUTE! I SHALL CALL YOU PRINCESS SOPHIA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Hi. Kuromi, if you call me that again I will hit you with a blunt object."

"Oh, Oopsies! Sorry! What should I call you then?"

"Hitomi. Kimmi Hitomi." I said James Bond style.

"Oh, that's pretty!"

"Thanks."

All of a sudden a new person came to the table. "Hey guys—Oh, hello Kimmi. It's nice to see you here." A monotoned voice said. I looked up to see L in all his glory.

_Oh God! L's a part of the gang too! Now I'm really going to make a fool out my self._

"O-Oh, hey L!" I replied.

The dude-who-looks-like-a-prick raised his eyebrows. "You know each other?"

L looked over at Mr. Prick. "Yes, she's in my English class. I was hoping she would sit with us."

I flushed. _He wanted me to sit with him? Oh dear God, I'm swooning like an idiot. Someone snap me out of it!_

Kuromi whispered in my ear, "You like him don't you~?"

I snapped out of my swooning. I still had _some_ dignity to protect. "Yeah right. I just met him. And besides, I don't get infatuated _that_ easily." I lied.

"Oh ok. I just asked because you blushed when you said his name…almost like you _like_ him…" she snickered under her breath.

I began to actually blush. "I did not blush when I said his name! I don't like L!" I whisper-yelped, my voice cracking a little.

Kuromi snickered some more. "I know…but you're blushing _now_…"

I stared at her. "…you are pure evil…"

She grinned like an idiot and nodded her head. "You catch on quick Kimmi!" She laughed a little at my stunned face.

"Well, since everyone seems to know the new student, can _I_ get introduced?" Monsieur Prick said.

Mello rolled his eyes dramatically. "Fine, Kimmi this is Light Yagami."

Light grinned at me and roughly shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you Kimmi1" he said over-enthusiastically.

His name processed in my brain. "Your name is…I'm-a-gay?" I snickered. Mello and Matt both started snickering at my comment.

He let go of my hand and cringed, "its Yagami, if you don't mind." He sneered angrily.

Kuromi started giggling along with me. "His…hahaha…name! Yagami…hahaha…spelt backwards hahaha…is…Hahahahaha…I'm-a-gay! Oh, that's rich…" she wiped away a small tear from her eye.

She stopped suddenly and looked at Near. "Oh, Near! I almost forgot you were there!" She ran over to him and picked him up. "You're so precious!" She cooed, cuddling Near to her chest. His face got instantly red.

I raised an eyebrow and smirked at him. He blushed some more and he slightly nodded his head. _Ha! He likes Kuromi! They do make a cute couple. I now know why he's afraid to talk to her: she's a wee bit unstable._

"Will you two get a room? You're gonna make me hurl." spat Mello.

Near blushed some more, while Kuromi seemed unfazed.

I rolled my eyes. "Geez Kuromi! Are you trying to molest Near?"

Everyone seemed shocked at my outburst, except Kuromi of course.

She smirked and petted Near's head. "…Maybe…"

Near blushed some more while Light whistled.

"Near-kun~ Do you think I'm purty?" Kuromi purred in Near's ear while twirling a lock of his hair. His face reddened.

"…I'm not answering that." He said softly, a small smile playing on his lips.

"D'awwww! Near-kun!~" she whined. _Yup, she's definitely going to molest him..._

"Awwww! They are so cute together! Why don't you say Misa Misa's pretty Light!" said Misa angrily.

"Misa, how many times must I say this? We. Are. Not. Dating. I am not obligated to say things like that. Nor would I ever say them." Sir Pricksalot said. (Don't you just love the creative names?)

Misa pouted and folded her arms.

The bell rang for sixth period. I had the dreaded Gym class. "Ugh, I gotta go to gym. Do any of you guys have that class with me?"

"I do." L replied. _Great. He's going to see me get sweaty and fall on my ass. Ah, well, at least it's not Prick-face._

"Oh, I have that class too." said Light.

…_well…shit…_

…

Didi: I don't own Kuromi. She is an OC created by mi amiga FlamesOfHelloKitty (Who has some really great stories *cough cough*)…ahem…bai! I hope you liked it and please review!


	3. Trouble with Authority

**I do not own Death Note. It would be **_**very**_** different if I did. I hope you like it! Please review! **

…

Kuromi looked back and forth between L and me, grinning like a madman. "There is so much sexual tension between you two, I can feel it!" she whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened and my face turned a million shades of red. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

After what seemed like ages, I finally regained the ability to move and think. I Gibbs slapped her. "Ow! Oh, come on! You didn't feel the connection? I think he likes you~" she purred.

"Baka! You're lucky no one heard that!" I spat.

"Heard what?" asked L, confused.

"Nothing!" I said quickly, half-sprinting out of the cafeteria, glaring at Kuromi.

Kuromi giggled some more. "Look's like Kuromi's in trouble, huh?" she said in an innocent, cute voice.

I rolled my eyes and hurried to class.

"Kimmi! Wait up!" said Light sprinting to catch up with me, L right behind him.

I reluctantly stopped for Light. "You're pretty fast! You should try out for track!" said Light panting.

"Not gonna happen. I don't do physical activity…" I mumbled.

"What about cheerleading? Misa is captain and I could get you on the team." Light said with an overly happy grin.

I felt like barfing. "A cheerleader? Do I look like a peppy person?" I said, pointing to my non-amused face.

His grin disappeared. "…No…"

I patted his head. "Good boy. You're catching on." I rolled my eyes and walked into the gym.

There was a mob of black shorts and beige t-shirts. Every guy's shorts were two sizes too big and every girls shorts were skin tight and super short.

Upon entering the gym, the three of us received black shorts and a beige t-shirt.

I went into the girl's locker room while Light and L went to the boys. Upon entering the locker room, the smell of perfume punched me dead in the face. I felt like barfing again. _This school is trying to kill me, I just know it. _

I held my nose and quickly got changed. Just as I thought, the shorts clung to my ass and were embarrassingly short. The beige t-shirt fit just as bad and made my boobs look bigger than they really were. _Great, I'm a porn star…_

As soon as I walked out, a few catcalls and whistles were coming my way.

"Damn girl, you're _fine_!" some guy purred next to me. I flipped him off and searched for L and Light.

"Kimmi! Over here!" I spun around to see Light waving with L next to him.

I walked over to them and began snickering. The shirt was huge on both of their lean physiques and the shorts reached their calves. It was a pretty funny sight.

Of course my laughing was cut short as they saw how I looked.

Light's face instantly reddened and he began to stutter. "K-Kimmi! That's your u-uniform?" His eyes scanned my exposed legs and butt. He looked on the verge of a nosebleed.

I crossed my arms and glared. I looked over at L. His face was still as pale as ever, but his eyes did the same as Light. He slowly inspected me from head to toe with his head tilted to the side, and I'm pretty sure his eyes rested on my breasts more than once. I began to blush furiously. "U-um, L, what are y-you doing?"

His eyes met mine. "You look nice in the uniform Kimmi." He said in his monotoned voice. I blushed some more in response. _Ok, so now I know that Light is an ass man and L is a boob guy…lovely…_

Light shook his head of what I believe were very dirty thoughts. "Uh, well, let's get going. Class is starting" he said, pointing to the students who started to do laps around the gym. Light and L started running with rest, while I slowly walked behind everyone else. I stuck my headphones in my ears and blasted Flyleaf's "Perfect". I hummed along to the song, still walking around the gym.

Even with the music in my head, I could still hear the gym teacher calling out my name. "KIMMI HITOMI! WHY ARE YOU NOT RUNNING!" he screamed at me.

I ripped a headphone from my ear, glaring at the kids who started snickering at me. "I DON'T DO PHYSICAL ACTIVITY, SIR!" I yelled back.

The large, way too muscular man walked over to me, his face red with rage. "What did you just say to me, Hitomi?" he asked, three centimeters from my face.

_Did Arnold Schwarzenegger just get all up in my face?_ I rolled my eyes at him. "Look, dude, first of all, see this?" I asked while making a circle around me. "This is my personal space. I need my space. So…back up. Secondly, I said, I…don't…do…physical…activity." I said slowly as if he were a child. His face reddened even more.

The gym was now dead quiet. Every student had stopped running to watch the new girl face off with the teacher.

"…Ms. Hitomi….YOU HAVE A THREE HOUR DETENTION EVERYDAY FOR THREE WEEKS!" he said, some spit flying out of his mouth.

I snorted, placing the headphone back in my ear. "Fine, Monsieur. Whateva ya say." I replied, walking around him and continuing my little walk.

The gym teacher glared at all the dumbfounded students. "WHAT ARE YOU ALL LOOKING AT? GET BACK TO RUNNING!"

Light and L ran straight to Kimmi. They stared at her in both awe and pity.

I blushed under their stares. "What?" I whined.

"Why did you do that?" said L.

I blushed more. "Well, he was being a dick…I just stood up for myself." I said quietly. His big black eyes seemed to analyze me. It was quite unnerving.

"Yeah, but now you have detention," snorted Light.

I huffed. "Well, so what if I have detention. I used to always get detention in my old school. The principal said something about me having 'an issue with authority'. I _don't_ have an issue with authority…I have an issue with dumbass people…oh wait, same thing…"

They both rolled their eyes.

"If you keep that up, you'll be kicked out. This school has no tolerance for trouble-makers," said Light.

"Who said I was a trouble-maker?" I said innocently, batting my eyelashes and pouting.

Light rubbed his temples. "If we stick with you, are we going to get in trouble sooner or later?"

I thought for a second. "Yes. Definitely. And probably sooner than later."

"Great…" he replied weakly.

…

Thanks for reading! Pretty please review! Also, I forget to mention that the character, Kuromi Ikumi a.k.a Azu-Nyam was created by my good friend FlamesOfHelloKitteh! Thanks bestie!


	4. Double Trouble

**I do not own Death Note. It would be **_**very**_** different if I did. I hope you like it! Please review! **

…

The bell rang for the next class and the boys went to their locker room. I went to mine and changed back into my uniform. L and Light we waiting for me outside.

"What class do you have next?" asked Pricky Prickerson.

I skimmed my schedule. "Um…History…"

"Matt and Kuromi should be in that class with you." Said L.

"Coolio! I guess I'll see you guys later!" I adjusted my skirt for the billionth time and walked off to class, Light and L waving back at me.

And once again people were staring at me in the halls. _Geez! Can't these idiots get a life?_ I thought to myself.

I overheard a group of girls talking about my little outburst in gym class.

"She went like ape-shit insane on the gym teacher! She comes to this school to start trouble." One whispered to the other.

"I heard that she was expelled from over 20 schools and is a wanted criminal in the U.S!" another chimed in. I smirked at this.

"I bet she's mentally deranged. She probably takes psycho pills…" added another.

I stopped in my tracks and smirked wider. _Is that why everyone keeps staring at me? They think I'm insane? Wow…_

I spun around top face the gossip girls. "Do you really have nothing better to do than to talk about me? Wow, you really are pathetic." I said.

They looked at me in both disgust and awe, if that's possible. One of them opened her mouth to speak and I raised my hand to silence her.

"Save it. You start talking shit again, I will mess you up." I threatened. And that wasn't an idle threat.

Just as these girls said, I _was_ expelled from several schools…on the grounds that I was a danger to students and faculty. I got into fights once a month and even pulled a switchblade (Which I still keep to this day) on some girl. Hopefully this school will be a 'better environment' for me.

The girls backed up and I walked away. I turned the corner and saw Matt and Kuromi leaning against the wall smirking at me.

"…What?" I asked. Kuromi shook her head as Matt laughed.

"Are you trying to convince everyone that you're bad? Because it's working!" Kuromi chuckled.

I smiled. "If that's what it takes to get them to shut the hell up…yeah. I am." I replied.

"Have you ever done anything really bad?" Matt asked.

_As bad as almost cutting a girl?_ I sighed. "…I would never hurt another human being…" I lied, walking pass them.

They both shrugged and followed me into History class.

After class (I'm not going to bore you with what I learned in History…especially since I wasn't even paying attention…) I waved to them and skipped (yes. I can skip…) to my last class. After that I could go home, chill and start unpacking.

My room at my old house was my haven of bliss. Red walls, band posters all around the room, deep purple bed sheets, CDs littering my dresser and floor, and my shiny Mac glistening with an Internet paradise. It was perfect.

My new room looked like a room in an insane asylum (Ironic, huh?). White walls, white carpet and completely empty.

I entered my last class, Health and saw…L? I tilted my head in confusion. He looked like L, but something was off. He wasn't wearing his uniform jacket and his eyes looked…red. _Ok, that's definitely not L…_

He was all the way in the back doodling on his paper. I could hear him blasting music in his ears and he was slightly bobbing his head. I sat next to him, pulled out a notebook and started to doodle as well.

He stopped drawing and slowly looked up at me. "Can I help ya?" he said, his voice half an octave lower than L's.

"Um, no…I didn't say anything…" I replied puzzled.

He tilted his head in confusion, just like L. "Are you new here or something? Do you not know who I am?"

I tapped my chin. "Well, lemme see…you're not Andy Sixx…" I said sarcastically, finally recognizing which band he was listening to.

He cackled at me. Literally, _cackled_! It sent shivers down my spine. "I'm Beyond, delinquent extraordinaire. What's ya name, sweetie?"

I smiled. "I'm Kimmi Hitomi. And don't let my name fool you, I'm pretty bad ass."

He cackled again. "Yeah right. I've been arrested 19 times for assault, underage drinking, and drug possession. I knocked out a teacher last year, get into 7 fights and poisoned a class pet."

I raised my eyebrows. "Pretty impressive. I have to admit I've only been expelled from 5 schools for destruction of school property and fighting. Your rep trumps mine."

Beyond cackled again. "You seem like a cool chick. How did I miss seeing you at lunch, I wonder." He said smirking.

"Well I was sitting with some new friends. Do you happen to know L?" I asked trying to find out if they were related.

Beyond suddenly grinned like a madman. "L! He's my twin brother! Don't tell me that you guys are friends, now?" he said, still grinning.

"Well, I just met him today, but yeah, I guess we're friends." I wasn't really sure what to say about that.

"Well Ms. Hitomi, a friend of L's is definitely a friend of mine." He smirked.

I hesitantly smiled at him. I wasn't really sure if I should trust him, but he's L's brother…how bad could he be?

We talked and joked throughout the entire class. I found out that we actually have a lot in common and, well, he was really cute. What can I say? I have a thing for pale, lean, jet black haired guys!

At the end of class I waved goodbye to Beyond and started to walk in the direction of the door, but was stopped.

Beyond threw his arm around my shoulder and started to walk with me. I felt my face heat up as he smiled down at me. "Um, hello again Beyond. Did you miss me already?" I asked giggling.

He cackled. "I just decided to walk you home. My gift to you." He said, grinning his madman grin.

I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I feel so honored, but sure. You can walk me home."

He smiled in triumph. "Excellent." I only lived a few blocks away so our walk was short, but still fun. He told me about his 'adventures' which consisted tales of his fights and various pranks he pulled over the years.

"Here's my house. I'll see you tomorrow Beyond!" I waved and sprinted into my house and into my room. I flopped down on the bed smiling widely. I made friends, told off some bitches, and met the gorgeous L…and Beyond.

…

(At the Lawliet household)

Beyond walked into the house, late as usual. L sighed, but curiosity got the best of him.

"Why are you late again Beyond? Asked L, not looking up from his book.

Beyond smirked at his brother. "Well, I met a lovely girl and walked her home…" he began.

L put down his book and looked at his brother. "You…met a girl…and walked her home…did you get laid or something, because you seem really happy. And you're never happy…" L questioned.

Beyond cackled. "No, I didn't get laid…you know her in fact…Kimmi Hitomi?" Beyond turned to his brother and saw a look of horror flash across his face.

"Kimmi! You walked with Kimmi? How?" L sputtered, much to the amusement of Beyond.

_He's into her…perfect._ "Well, she was in my Health class and we got to talking. I offered to walk her home and she agreed. It's not rocket science bro."

L glared at his brother, but went back to his book. Beyond rolled his eyes. "Of course…back to the book…" he mumbled, leaving the room and leaving L to sweat.

…

Didi: Sorry for the lateness, I know I suck! *bows head in shame* Also I know that Beyond and L are kinda outta character. Beyond takes more of the plotting, 'I wanna ruin my bro's life' kinda brother and L…I made him as I would think he would be in high school…I doubt he was always so quiet, and disconnected from people as a teen…so this is how he will be portrayed in this story. Yeah, that is all I gotta say… Please read and review! Please! And if you like my stories check out IrishFrenchy and FlamesOfHelloKitteh! They rock!


	5. Brotherly Love

**I do not own Death Note. It would be _very_ different if I did. I hope you like it! Please review! **

…

I began packing as soon as I got home and didn't finish until dinner time. My room was looking a bit less asylum and more like my old haven.

"Kimmi! Come to dinner!" my dad called from the kitchen.

I went into the kitchen, the smell of ramen noodles entering my nostrils. I started to drool and my stomach rumbled, reminding me that I was starving.

"I see you're hungry!" my dad laughed. I sat down at the chair across from him and began to slurp my ramen in silence.

"So, Kimmi, did you have a good first day?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah." I replied.

"Did you make any friends?"

"Yeah, a few…" I responded.

"And that boy who walked you home…?" my dad said smiling lightly at me.

I blushed heavily. _Damn, I forgot that he's home by the time I get out of school_. "H-He's a friend I met. He wanted to walk me home, so yeah…that's all…"

"Alright. Whatever you say" He chuckled.

I chuckled and smiled at him. I love my dad, even if sometimes we fight. He was the only parent since my mother left when I was three. He is my mentor, my superman, and my best friend.

"You know, I might have to give this boy 'the talk' next time he comes around…" he started, still quietly laughing.

"D-Don't you dare!" I sputtered. My dad's 'talk' was basically 'you touch my little girl and I will castrate you. You even think about it, and I will beat your brains in'. Many of my guy friends from Okinawa were scarred for life because of my dad.

"Don't worry! I'm sure he's a responsible young man!" my dad said.

I chuckled nervously. _He is so far off the mark, it's scary. If Dad was to find out about Beyond's reputation, he will flip!_

We ate the rest of our meal in silence and then (after cleaning up the kitchen of course) we sat our butts on the sofa and watched a movie. Today was my dad's turn to pick and ended up choosing _Jaws_, his all time favorite movie.

I smirked as the familiar theme song came up and how the people were carelessly swimming, unaware of the deadly shark lurking nearby.

…

(The next day!)

I woke up to "Funhouse" by P!nk on my clock radio. I smirked and threw the covers off of me.

"_This used to be a fun house! But now it's full of evil clowns. It's time to start the countdown! I'm gonna burn it down_!" I sang as I walked to the bathroom to begin my morning routine. Brush teeth, shower, dry, get dressed, straighten hair, apply neon eye shadow and black eyeliner and lastly grabbed my messenger bag with my half-assed homework.

I waved goodbye to my dad and ran out the door. I had been walking for about five minutes when I heard a familiar voice call out to me.

"KIMMI!" The voice then proceeded to pile drive me into the ground.

I groaned and looked up at Kuromi. She had a big, cheeky smile on her face. "Do you enjoy hurting me?" I asked, annoyed.

'…Maybe~" she winked.

I growled, got up and brushed myself off. "So, I'm guessing you want to walk to school with me?"

She nodded her head.

"…Fine…" I grumbled. Seeing Kuromi smiling, wide-eyed and ready for the day, made me want to puke a little.

"So~ ~" she said in one breath. She winked and giggled hysterically.

I frowned. "It wasn't L…and how do you know that? Are you stalking me?"

She laughed again. "No silly! I'm not stalking you!...Wait, if that wasn't L then who…" her eyes widened, face paled and she looked like she was ready to piss her pants. "…B-Beyond? You walked home with MOTHER FREAKIN' BEYOND!" she screamed.

I facepalmed. "Yeah, is that so terrible?"

Her eyes widened even bigger if that were possible. "He's like…a criminal. No…he's more like psychotic…NO! HE'S AN EVIL MASTERMIND OF PURE EVIL!" she squealed, her hands waving in the air dramatically.

I sighed. "He's not that bad. Once you get know him he's alright…" I trailed off as we reached the front steps of the academy.

She bit her lip and shook her head. "I don't know Kimmi. That guy gives me the creeps…"

I rolled my eyes and pushed through the front door.

I decided to go to first period and see what I missed. "First period…_ART_! I missed art!" I couldn't believe that I had actually skipped one of my favorite classes.

I quickly ran to the class, hoping to find a seat that wasn't next to a complete snob. Upon entering I could see both L and Beyond at the table in the very back of the room. Either that or I was seeing double.

They looked like they were having an intense stare-off. L stared at Beyond with narrowed eyes and Beyond simply stared back with his insane eyes and a half-smile on his face.

"Um…hello?" I asked quietly, not quite sure if I should interrupt.

L looked up at me and a small smile ghosted his face. "Kimmi? You have this art class?"

"Yeah…I kinda skipped yesterday without even checking what class I had." I said sheepishly.

Beyond cackled, causing some of the nearby students to pale in fear. "Skipping on the first day? Tsk, tsk Kimmi. You're such a bad influence~!" Beyond said with a grin. L frowned at him while I just laughed and sat down across from them.

The teacher walked in and immediately gave us our assignment. "Ok, class, today you will choose the groups that you will be in for the entire year. You will work on all assignments and projects with those students. No more than three in a group."

Immediately, everyone got up started to sit with their friends and created the groups. I looked at the two brothers (Who had started glaring at each other again) across from me. "…Do you guys wanna be a group?" I asked .

They stopped the glare off, looked at me then back at each other. L sighed but still nodded his head. Beyond snorted at his brother but nodded as well.

I stared confusedly at them. _O…k…Lack of brotherly love much…_

The teacher began talking again. "This week's project is for you to do portraits of your other group members. You can paint, sketch, whatever you wish to do. You have complete creative license!" she said with a cheery smile.

I looked over the twins. _This should be easy, they look pretty similar._

"Alright well, let's get started." L said, taking leadership. I nodded and we set off for supplies. Beyond huffed but followed behind us.

I watched L preparing his canvas and paints. Beyond did the same. I grabbed one of the sketch pads and began drawing the two guys.

I began with L since he hardly moved as he painted. I drew the basic outline of his head and face, and then slowly swept my pencil across the paper and drew his unruly hair. It took me half the class just to shade in and perfect his hair.

I began to work on his eyes and I caught myself staring more often then observing. He had been furiously painting Beyond and it actually came out perfect. He had Beyond's grin and wild eyes down packed.

I had just finished with one eye, when I noticed him sneaking glances at me. _Don't read too much into it, Kimmi. It's for the project. _

He lightly smiled at me every time our eyes met and I couldn't help but smile back.

I finished L's portrait and signed my name in the corner like a real artist. I started a new paper and began Beyond.

I had drawn L looking off into the distance with the smallest hint of a smile. I wanted to draw Beyond completely different. I started his head more leaned back and his mouth curled into a toothy grin and his eyes directly focused on the viewer.

I glanced over a Beyond and noticed he had been staring at me. Our eyes met and he winked. I smirked, then focused on my sketch.

I had just begun the basic shape of his head when the bell rang.

"Well, looks like it's time to say adios…" I mumbled. Beyond suddenly came out of nowhere and picked me up.

"B-Beyond! Put me down dammit!" I screamed. He simply cackled again and twirled me around.

"Kimmi~ It's alright if I walk you to your next class, right?" he asked as if he already knew. I gave the tiniest glance towards L. He had his usual poker face, but he seemed to be fuming on the inside.

"Uh…I'll be fine Beyond. I mean its right down the hall. There's no need to walk me there!" I said quickly. I didn't want to start a fight between the brothers.

He pouted, but shrugged it off. "A'ight. Whatever you say, sweetheart! I'm going to walk you home though~." And with that he walked the other way down to his next class…or to skip…eh.

I started to walk towards my Algebra class, but was stopped by L. "Kimmi, why are you hanging around a guy like Beyond?"

I looked at him confusedly. "He's my friend…"

"But he's dangerous! He's extremely manipulative and I don't want to see you get hurt…" I was taken aback at how sincere he sounded.

"…But, he's your own brother, how can you say that?" I said, a little annoyed. "And why Beyond even think of hurting me?"

"God, you are so stubborn!" L hissed, not looking directly at me.

I frowned a little and started to walk away from him. "I'm going to be late for class, L. See you later…" I said bitterly.

I held my books close to my chest and walked down the corridor angrily. I could feel L's stares on my back. I was too upset at him to turn around.


End file.
